ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Chimera Of 4
Chimera Of 4 is a fusion Kaiju created from Gudon, Black King, Neronga and Narse. He appears in Ultraman Kore 27 "Final Battle (Again)", and serves as a major villain in Ultras' Bizarre Adventure. Subtitle: Unstopable Intelligent Creature History Ultraman Kore TBA Ultraman Kee Chimera of 4 appeared in episode 4 of this series. Ultraman Kore and Kee were preparing for a celebration until CO4 attacked the Land of Light while riding on a pair of giant robotic legs. He summoned AltiDetton, AltiGomora and AltiGudon to destroy the Ultras, but Ultraman Kee made quick work of them while Kore destoyed the mecha's controls, CO4 fired Holy Waterballs at Kore which he deflected back onto CO4 and finally finished him off with the Koreis Ray. Ultras' Bizarre Adventure In this roleplay series, Chimera of 4 is very different from his original incarnation, being an evil mastermind rather than a simple Kaiju. Chimera of 4 is the original villain of the series, menacing the heroes from the very start, when he encountered Ultraman Legacy and Ultraman Tiga. At another point, Chimera of 4 transformed into the abomination known as WOAHmera of 4 when the heroes went to the WOAHverse, but he seems to have lost this form after that battle, in which he was defeated by Zenon. Into The Altiverse Chimera of 4 continued to play a major role as a villain in the series, and was recently revealed to be the minion of Malicious Bullmark Eleking, therefore making him look like a bigger villain because the last big villain is his minion. Cause that's how it works I guess, I dunno. Also when Dao and Malicious Bullmark Eleking joined forces Chimera of 4 became a minion of both of them. Into The Altiverse 2 Chimera of 4 and his brother Grimmera of 4 had forged a plan do distract the Ultras with their minion, Dinozaur, in order to bring them to The Altiverse once again. Their plan was successful and the Ultras were trapped in a jail cell inside CO4's palace. After they managed to break out, CO4 sent his army out to get them and even sent a robotic doppelganger of himself, ChimeRobot of 4, to defeat them. After they all failed, his elder brother who had brought them into the Altiverse again, Grimmera of 4, began battling with them while CO4 watched, eventually they defeated his brother and managed to escape. The Overpowered Dup Is Trying To Take All Of Existence! Upon arriving into the Malicious Daoverse, the Ultras were greeted by CO4 who forced them to battle with an army of Fancy Beasts and WOAH Gudon. After their defeat, CO4 fled and was seen again during the battle between the Ultras and the Parody Generals. CO4 alongside Ultra AstroGodzilla were the first Parody Generals to be sent out to battle eventually summoning his AltiKaiju army to aid him in battle. After UAG's defeat, CO4 absorbed his deceased brother's Minus Energy to transform into a Grimm form, similar to his brother, and fled the arena. The Rising Darkness During Shadowed Heart Zero Darkness' battle with the Ultras, CO4 appeared but didn't battle, instead, he was just talking to himself about how great he is. Ultra Fight Stageshow After the defeat of The 420 Stageshow Kings, CO4 was seen spying on the Ultras, wearing a black cloak and stuttering. He then went to the Altiverse where he was greeted by his second in command, Alien Empress. She informed him that the Alti-Cross was ready for battle. CO4 took off his cloak and was revealed to have two scars in his body, one in his eye and another, bigger one, in his chest. He laughed maniacally while looking down at the Alti-Cross. Great Decisive Battle! The Super Ultra Brothers vs the Alternate Army! He's scheduled to appear as the antagonist of this installment. Here, Chimera of 4 will have struck out on his own after his masters were seemingly killed following the destruction of Malicous Daoloking Masura-Chan. He seeks to redeem himself for his numerous failures and prove to his masters should they return, that he has not ceased to be of use of them a they had suspected. To accomplish his goals he has created the Alti-Cross, a massive group/amry based out of the Altiverse. Forms - Scar version= Chimera of 4 (Scar version) Chimera of 4's new default form, he now has a red scar in his eye and a bigger red scar in his chest. *'Height': 70 m *'Weight': 65,000 t *'Origin': Altiverse (Born), ??? (Obtained Scar) Abilities *All of CO4's normal powers, but twice as powerful due to his intense training. *'Magma Breath' : A stream of flames fired from his mouth. *'Portals' : CO4 can open portals to summon AltiKaiju. *'Screaming Chorus' : A dark version of the Bulky Chorus, CO4 summons 8 dark red energy cores which all fire dark red energy beams at once. }} - WOAH= WOAHmera of 4 Chimera of 4's WOAH form. *'Height': 70 m *'Weight': 66,666 t *'Origin': WOAHverse Abilities: *All of Chimera of 4's normal abilities. *WOAH *WOAHWOWOAH WOAHWOWOAH *Cringe - Grimm= Grimmera of 4 Chimera of 4's older brother. After his defeat, CO4 absorbed his Minus Enegy and is now capable of transforming into a form similar to his, however, only for a short period of time. *'Height': 78 m *'Weight': 75,000 t *'Origin': Altiverse (Brother) Abilities: *This form retains all of Chimera of 4's previous abilities, as well as any abilities unique to Grimm creatures (how obvious is it I don't watch RWBY) *'Eye Beams' : Grimmera Of 4 can fire laser beams from his eyes. *'Flame Stream' : Grimmera Of 4 can fire a stream of flames from his mouth(s). *'Portal' : GO4 can create portals. (CO4 only) *'Potion-Making' : Grimmera Of 4 can create potions that can empower him, whether or not this is an ability or just a skill, is unknown. (Brother only) - ChimerRobot of 4= ChimerRobot of 4 A mechanical doppelganger of Chimera of 4. *'Height': 75 m *'Weight': 82,000 t *'Origin': Altiverse Abilities: *'Robo-Cannon' : ChimerRobot of 4 is armed with a canon it can use to blast opponents. *'Missle Launcher' : ChimerRobot of 4 can fire a stream of missiles from it's missile launcher. *'Robo-Sword': A sword used for combat. - Giga Chimera of 4= Giga Chimera of 4 Chimera of 4's ultimate form using the assets of Jumbo King, Tyrant, Izmael and Five King. "Jumbo King! Tyrant! Izmael! Five King! I destroy my limits! I destoy the world! "Neo Fusion Rise: Jumbo King! Tyrant! Izmael! Five King! Chimera of 4: Giga Chimera of 4!" *'Height': 999 m *'Weight': 999,000 t *'Origin': Altiverse Abilities: *'Pain Resistance' : GCO4 can survive grievous wounds and still keep fighting. This makes him a threat to even the most overpowered of characters. *'Dark Wing Flight' : He can fly at high speeds with his dark wings while creating terrible winds due to his size. *'Dark Monster Powers' : GCO4 has inherited the powers of the chimeras he's fusion rised with. **'Repulsion Blast': Should something land on him, he can fire a blast of yellow energy to repel whatever has landed on there. (Inherited from Jumbo King) **'Poison Gas' : He can spray a weakening poisonous gas. (Inherited from Tyrant) **'Death Fire' : A deadly stream of flames fired from all his mouths at once. (Inherited from Tyrant) **'Col Air Attack' : GCO4 can releash cold air that can freeze objects. (Inherited from Tyrant) **'Arrow Ray' : GCO4 can rapidly fire pink energy arrows. (Inherited from Tyrant) **'Ghostly Dead Attack' : GCO4 can spout out deceased AltiKaiju's souls. They will attack his foes. (Inherited from Tyrant) **'Strong Yarn': From his chest, he could fire Banpira's Strong Yarn. (Inherited from Izmael) **'Tentacle Mouth' : His tongue is now a tentacle with a spiked tip. It can be used to whip or inpale others. (Inherited from Izmael) **'Energy Bolts' : From his left arm, he could fire lighting bolts. (Inherited from Izmael) **'Warp Gate' : GCO4 can use portals as a means of transportation. When the portals open they releash lightning bolts that can be used to damage his foes. (Inherited from Five King) **'Flash Shot' : GCO4 can fire energy blasts from his stomach, it has a homing effect. (Inherited from Five King) **'Ice Fire Combo Beam' : GCO4 can fire a combined ice and fire elemental attack, turning it into a beam. (Inherited from Five King) **'Gol Melba Cannon' : GCO4 can unleash a combined firepower of Fire Golza's Super Ultrasonic Beam and Melba's Energy Eye Dart Blast from his head, turning it into a beam. (Inherited from Five King) *'Final Giga Destruct' : His most powerful attack, he can use all of his normal attacks at once and fired multiple multi-colored beams from different parts of his body. It takes a while to charge up, but it is unimaginably lethal to even the most powerful of beings. - }} Trivia * It has been announced that Chimera Of 4's heads are now called Godown (the Gudon head) and Newronger (the Neronga head). * WOAHmera of 4 image by Cdrzillafanon and Mao Wu Kong. * It has been found out that Chimera Of 4 was born in The Altiverse,he also is the ruler of The Altiverse. Or something. ** It is unknown if he even rules the Altiverse anymore considering he is a minion of Malicious Bullmark and Dao. *** However, in Into the Altiverse 3, he becomes its ruler again after betraying Dao and MBE. ** Despite apparently originating from the Altiverse, Chimera of 4 resembles the normal universe counterparts of his components, rather than their Altiverse counterparts. * Chimera of 4's body shape is somewhat similar to Giga Chimera Gallery IMG 0321.JPG|Chimera of 4's original design Category:Fan Kaiju Category:UltraMccann Category:Fusion Kaiju Category:Ultraman Kore Continuity Category:Ultras' Bizarre Adventure Category:WOAH Kaiju Category:Ultra's Bizzare Adventure Category:Altiverse Kaiju Category:Antagonists Category:Parody Generals Category:Ultraman Kee Category:Daikaiju